


Arthur and Gwen

by ai_katsuu, OceanSpray5



Series: Red Shoes Ever After [7]
Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: Based on Arthurian Legends, F/M, Prince Arthur metting Red Riding Hood, Who is named Gwen/Guinevere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_katsuu/pseuds/ai_katsuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: The last thing Prince Arthur had expected on a peaceful evening stroll through the edge of the White Kingdom nearest to the Enchanted Forest was coming across a young lady in a red cloak who was cursed to be a she-wolf and ending up in a fight with Morgana le Fay for said lady's honor.Or, Arthur's first meeting with Gwen aka Red Riding Hood
Relationships: Prince Arthur/Gwen | Guinevere | Red Riding Hood, Prince Arthur/Red Riding Hood
Series: Red Shoes Ever After [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872790
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a larger series so I hope you all read the rest of this series in this collection as well. For any additional backstory or confusion, I've linked my backstory/headcanon post for Arthur and Gwen below:  
> 
> 
> [Arthur and Red Riding Hood](https://oceanspray5.tumblr.com/post/624983151088893952/we-first-meet-red-riding-gwen-in-the-middle-of-the)

Gwen let out a large sigh of relief as she finally broke through the tree cover. Stars were now dotting the skies although the moon had yet to come out. She had been wandering the Enchanted Forest for ages looking for food. Today hadn’t been a good day of foraging. She had only managed to find a few berry bushes and some honey from a leftover bee hive when a monster with seven heads had rushed out at her and she had to make a break for it. She sighed as she sat down right outside the woods, her heart beating fast. 

The past year had been hard. Morgana le Fay cursing her to become a part time wolf, her family unable to recognize her, her fear of going back and hurting them. Life had been tough building her life in the outskirts of the monster infested part of the woods where less people were likely to find her and hunt her down. While she didn’t remain a wolf-full time, it was hard to tell when the beast inside of her would shine through, especially near the full moon.

Gwen had grown up knowing how to care for herself so she managed alright but she often missed her parents and dear old grandmother. They’d be worrying about her… probably thinking she was dead. It had been a year after all since she had left without informing them.

The monsters in the forest also scared Gwen. Despite growing up in the safer part of the woods her whole life, Gwen was extremely sensitive to the darker parts of them. The monsters that lived deep in were the stuff of myths and legends, held back most of the time by an enchanted barrier. They had no qualms about harming humans and it broke Gwen’s heart that she was now one of them. It was unfortunate but she had to stay among them to keep her family safe until she figured out a way to break her curse. She hadn’t hurt anyone yet but Gwen wasn’t about to risk it. That didn’t change the fact that she was still a human most of the time, and was ready prey for monsters unless transformed in her wolf form.

In the past year or so, Gwen had to fend for herself across mythical beasts of all kind. Manticores, forest basilisks, serpents, hippogriffs and even the living dead. She was sure she had even seen the Headless Horseman who was only the stuff of fables. She hadn’t stayed long to find out, fearful for her soul. Gwen had never been a violent person so running and hiding from these creatures as they fought and killed each other both strengthened her and made her sick. These woods were unforgiving and non-poisonous food scarce. It was kill or be-killed. Eat or be-eaten. If she was lucky, Gwen could get by just by collecting meat from an animal that had previously been killed or live off of berries if she found a healthy berry bush. Today was not a lucky day and Gwen knew she’d have to ration her food for a day or two until she could gather her courage to go back in and find some more.

Thinking about the slimy Hydra-like monster she had just run from, Gwen shivered. She pushed down her red hood, revealing her straw brown hair underneath. Her heart was still pounding and hands were still shaking from the adrenaline of escaping. So, lost she was in her own thoughts, she didn’t realize someone had come up to her until he was right in front of her. She jumped but calmed down upon realizing it was no monster.

A short green dwarf in an orange tunic stood in front of her. A sword was strapped to his side and he had an air of importance about him. His brown hair was swooped up and he had a kindly smile.

“Are you alright Milady?” He asked with a bow.

“I’m…” She was unsure how to respond. _‘Is he a knight?’_ Gwen wondered. His mannerisms certainly suggested so. But could she ask him for help? She fiddled with the edge of her red cloak as she thought over the pros and cons of telling him her predicament. Previous attempts hadn’t gone well but this was a dwarf… not a human. Maybe he’d be more willing to help her?

The knight seemed to understand her conflict and immediately presented her with a beautiful pink wildflower.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” He said gallantly bowing again as he held out the flower. “I am Prince Arthur, a visiting knight from the White Kingdom. You are…?”

Gwen giggled. Her hands went up to her reddening cheeks which were growing warm. It had been a while since Gwen had received a gentlemen caller. Living in the woods before her curse, it wasn’t often she received many of those anyway but her mother – who had been born and raised a duchess before running off to live as a humble woodcutter’s wife – had taught her daughter all the skills she herself had been raised with.

“I’m Guinevere,” she responded shyly, her trust in this strange dramatic knight solidifying. Maybe if she played her cards right, he wouldn’t run from her and would be willing to to help her before she scared him off.

She reached out to accept the favor but, in her excitement, she had completely forgotten that the moon was slowly coming out. As the first rays of silver moonlight hit her, the red-cloaked girl found herself transforming. Her horror and panic at that realization was disguised as a loud howl towards the moon. Suddenly she was towering even more above the tiny dwarf; her large wolfette form giant next to his short dwarfly stature. The knight looked shocked and even fearful which was exactly what Gwen dreaded. Seeing his expression and anticipating his next move, Gwen couldn’t help but burst into tears.

Her first human interaction in a long time, that too with such a nice dwarf and she was going to scare him away with her cursed persona. She turned away at once and sobbed into her dark hairy paws, cursing Morgana once more for cursing her for no reason. Is this how she was meant to live out the rest of her days? With no family, no friends or even love? With no one to help her?

As she wallowed in her sadness, what she didn’t expect was for the dwarf to pat her fur gently. Gwen looked up in surprise to see him – Arthur, he had introduced himself as – still offering her the flower.

“That’s a nasty curse you got there, I see,” He offered sympathetically.

Gwen took the flower in surprise, her blush now hidden under mountains of fur.

“Is there any way I can offer you my assistance, Milady? Whatever happened to you?”

The dwarf looked so gentle. No one had shown Gwen this sympathy before. They had only run away scared upon seeing her monstrous form, refusing to hear her out or even help her despite her proving her humanity before transforming. Gwen’s own grandmother hadn’t recognized her when she first saw her and had sent a nearby woodcutter after her, not even noticing the basket of bread that her beloved granddaughter had in her arms.

Seeing this strange chivalrous gentleman’s kindness and lack of fear, Gwen finally broke and told her story. 

* * *

The last thing Arthur had expected on a peaceful evening stroll through the edge of the White Kingdom was coming across a she-wolf and ending up in a fight with Morgana le Fay. He had noticed a young lady emerge from the cover of the trees which had surprised him immensely since those parts of the woods were dangerous. She seemed exhausted and in need of some comfort and who better to provide that for her than himself, of course?

Knowing a favor was in order if he wanted to impress the lovely young woman he had just seen, he had immediately rushed to find a flower. His brothers in the Fearless Seven teased him for being the last one who had yet to have his curse broken but Arthur, despite his impatience, was content to find a lovely lady by wooing her in the traditional way as a proper knight would do. There weren’t any flower shops unfortunately and Golden Goose avenue was miles away but Arthur found a nice enough wildflower that would do. He had to make the best impression. This could be his chance to break the curse!

The young lady was easily charmed, or so it seemed. As she blushed at his sweet gesture of presenting a flower, Arthur gave himself a mental pat on the back. Things were going swimmingly! If he kept this up, she’d be sure to accept his offer of courtship soon! Her transformation into a giant wolf was not part of his mental plan but seeing the young woman turned wolf distraught, Arthur felt his heart twinge in sympathy. He knew what it was like to be cursed and this young lady was in clear distress because of it, clearly expecting him to rescind his favor now that she was monstrous. Arthur wanted to do no such thing. So he comforted her, and she told him her story.

Morgana le Fay had cursed her for something, she told him. The sad part is that she didn’t even know what for. She had come across the ruthless sorceress while on her way to deliver bread to her grandmother who lived in a cottage deeper in the woods. Apparently, Morgana had been on the war-path and had cursed poor Gwen without even providing a reason. The poor young lady hadn’t even realized she had been cursed into a wolf until she had reached her grandmother’s house where her dear old granny had obviously panicked and called for a nearby woodcutter to chop the wolf into pieces and get rid of her.

Arthur could not let this stand. What kind of a knight would he be if he simply let a poor woman suffer a curse from an evil sorceress for nothing of her own doing? The F7 at least, had made a mistake that required retribution as much as it sucked to admit it. As the soft-spoken woman ended her story, Arthur stood with determination.

“Never fear, my dear Lady! I, Arthur, Knight of the White Kingdom, am at your service. I will venture with you into the woods and we will demand Morgana lift your curse or seek vengeance!”

The dear lady hadn’t been expecting his passionate response. Her surprise and evident was evident even in her wolf-form. “Oh would you?” the Lady Guinevere replied. Her eyes were wide and innocent and Arthur tried to hide a blush which was very unlike him. Even as a would-be monster her gentility shone through.

“Why yes indeed Lady Guinevere! I must assist you. It’s a right tragedy no one has yet. They are an insult to a Knight’s name! But never fear! In less than a day you will be rid of your affliction, I promise it.”

Arthur really wished he hadn’t made such tall promises. Finding Morgana was easy. Her rumored dilapidated ruin of a castle was hard to find but Morgana herself had no qualms about answering petty knights when summoned and so, even without knowing her hideout, the knight and the wolfette went searching. When Arthur broke through the forest into a clearing in the middle of the Enchanted Wood, Lady Gwen right behind him, Morgana was already waiting.

“Morgana le Fay! I, Prince Arthur, challenge you to a duel for harming a kindly maiden without reason!”

His declaration was met with mocking laughter from the dark-robed woman standing on the other side of the clearing. “Oh Prince Arthur, you really think you are enough to defeat me?”

“With my trusty sword Excalibur, I do believe I am.”

He was not. The duel lasted 20 minutes and despite Arthur’s extensive practice duels with Merlin who also used magic, Arthur found himself largely outmatched.

“Why… why would you harm someone like this for no reason?” He finally growled out. He was injured and bruised but it was his pride more so. Lady Gwen had been watching the entire time and she could see her covering her eyes, barely peeking through her fingers at the battle in front of her. Arthur was extremely embarrassed to lose so soundly after promising to defend the maiden so valiantly. What would she think of him?

Arthur was drawn out of his pitiful thoughts by Morgana’s response.

“ _No Reason?”_ The sorceress spat in fury. Electricity crackled around her hands and thunder rolled overhead despite no clouds covering the sky. “Prince Arthur, you risk your life and play the tough knight for someone who does not deserve it! Why not ask your lady love what she did to _my_ knight! Lancelot shall suffer my wrath but so should the woman who took him from me!”

“What?” Arthur was baffled. A strong wind started blowing around the clearing as Morgana grew angrier and angrier.

“There is no end to my curse! She shall suffer it in silence til the end of her days!” With a last shriek of rage, Morgana chanted a spell and disappeared right as the first rays of the sun hit the clearing.

“Prince Arthur!” Lady Gwen was at his side in an instant looking over him. “Are you alright? I apologize dearly for this. You received these injuries on my behalf.”

Arthur sat up, befuddled as Gwen tore the edge of her dress and started to bandage the wounded knight. The sun rising meant that Lady Guinevere was back to her human form and she made quick work of the injuries, taking out a few medicinal herbs from a pocket in her smock as she bandaged him up. The sunlight lit her straw-colored hair gold and her amber eyes looked sorrowful. Apologies spilled from her mouth in a continuous stream until Arthur stopped her.

“My Lady, it was my honor to fight for your honor. Please don’t apologize for what is only my duty. But um… what was all that about Lancelot?” He asked.

Gwen looked troubled. “I-I truly don’t know. There was a knight named so who passed by our woods often. But one day he never returned. I have no knowledge if it had anything to do with me. I never even spoke to him. He only ever asked my mother for directions.”

“Huh… Then why would Morgana curse you because of him then…” Arthur mumbled. 

The soft-spoken woman looked saddened as she played the remaining of the sorceress’ words in her mind. “Morgana said this curse can’t be lifted. Oh… whatever shall I do.”

Arthur took in the anguish on the lady’s face and felt determination harden in him again. His ego may have been bruised from this battle but a lady’s tears he could not stand.

“Please don’t cry Milady. On my request, please join me at the White Palace. My friends and I will find a solution to your trouble, I swear.”

Gwen looked conflicted. Her soft features were marred by both sadness, anger and fear. She wanted to accept the offer, she had been alone for so long. But she had been brought up a lady and new what was proper and what was not. “I wouldn’t want to impose, kind sir. You have already been so good to me by battling Morgana. I couldn’t possibly trouble the Prince and Princess, nor your friends. The Kingdom is sure to have much more pressing issues to worry about.” 

“Nonsense!” Arthur exclaimed. “It would be no imposition.”

Seeing Gwen still wasn’t convinced, he continued, “My Lady it would bother me greatly if you were to stay alone out here where anyone could harm you especially the monsters from these woods. I’d feel more at ease if you were to accept to be my guest at the Palace. I’d worry far too much and that would be an imposition otherwise!”

Arthur dramatically tapped his chest as if it were hurting in fear at the last sentence and was pleased to see Gwen giggle once more at his antics.

“My friend, Prince Merlin, he’s a sorcerer too. He’s sure to know a way to break this curse of yours. The rest of my friends as well, they would willingly help. It’s sort of what we do. We work better as a team. You can live freely in comfort at the Palace rather than stay out here until you are able to return home. Let us help you figure out a solution and then we shall send you on your way once this is over. Please My dear Lady?”

Gwen smiled as his insistence. “Alright…” She said softly. “If it’s no trouble….”


	2. The White Palace

Arthur took Gwen through the main gates of the White Palace. The journey back to the palace took awhile as it was a little past noon, therefore Arthur assumed everyone would be in their own rooms as lunch had just ended. He led her through the halls of the palace, it was quiet for sure, the sun shone through the glass windows, warming her face as she took it all in. Gwen admired the tall windows, large curtains, and decorated hallways of the palace. She thought about how lovely it would be to live here. 

Arthur had stopped at one of the large golden, white, double doors. He lifted the handle and poked his head inside before pulling it back in. 

“Alright, there’s no one here,” he opened the door for her as he gestured for her to enter. Gwen was in awe at how big this room was, there were beautiful couches with pillows, extravagant tables, and lovely flowers all over the room. “This is the parlor, the others hang out here when they have free time. Either here or the triplets workshop,” he added.

“It’s beautiful…” Gwen walked around the room admiring the furniture. Arthur took note of this and smiled at her curiosity. He approached her and took her hand, leading her to one of the big chairs in the room. 

He knelt down in front of her on one knee with his head dipped, “I have to ask for your patience, Milady. I must find my friend, Merlin so that he could assist us. Would you mind waiting here for just a little longer?” 

Gwen giggled at how serious he was being, to which Arthur smiled, successful with his little antics for her. “Of course not. And please, just call me Gwen.” 

“As you wish, Gwen.” He stood up, “I’ll be back in just a moment.” and with that, he left the parlor. 

Gwen tried to stay put in the comfortable chair. She fiddled with her fingers, her hair, and the hem of her dress. She really did try to stay still but curiosity got the best for her and she explored the room. Hopping out of her seat she ran to the extravagant tea seat that was on the far end of the room. She admired the vases and the flowers they held in them, all decorated and made with the finest material. 

“Whoever’s in charge here sure must know a lot about design,” she said to herself.

What attracted Gwen the most was the large bookshelf just beside the long table. She had never seen so many books in one grouping before. One of them which caught her eye. It had golden embroidery on the spine and looked out of place. Gwen walked over and tiptoed to reach it, she wasn’t very tall for her age after all. 

“I should...probably fix that…”

_**Click** _

Once she had reached the book she had accidentally pulled it down and heard a sharp sound. 

“Huh..AHH!”

The floor where she had been standing had opened and she had fallen down, her screams echoing as the door closed itself back up. As she slid down screaming, she saw she was in a thin slide made out of stone. She wanted to feel sick as she got slight motion sickness. Up ahead was a small ray of light and Gwen screamed as she got closer to the light.

As soon as she had exited the slide, she fell down and tumbled onto a mattress. “Urghh…” she felt dizzy as she held her head, trying to straighten her vision again. She doubted it worked as when she looked up she saw three of the same faces staring at her. 

“Ah!! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude!” she said looking back and forth at the three male faces, wondering if the motion sickness was still in her. 

“Who’s this?” one of them asked. 

“How did she find the slide?” the other looked at her curiously. 

“Umm...I’m really sorry to enter your…” Gwen looked around and saw several tools that were hung on the walls. Weird contraptions she had never seen were scattered on tables, papers were on the floor, and packs of something called Dog Food were all stacked in one corner. “Your...room? But I’m looking for the parlor, could you tell me where it is?” she asked. 

One of the boys looked as if he made a realization and nodded, “I’m Pino,” 

“Noki.”

“Kio.”

Each of them raised their hand when they said their names. Pino continued, “You’re gonna want to go up these stairs here, go up another level, and enter the room to your right.” he pointed. Gwen nodded and stood up, dusting herself off. 

“Thank you so much,” she curtsied, “My name is Gwen by the way,” she said. 

“Pleasure, miss.” Kio nodded his head once smiling.

“Good day!” and she ran up the stairs. Once they had heard their door close, Noki turned to his brother, 

“Why’d you give her the wrong directions?” but Pino merely laughed as he got back to his desk.

Gwen, a little embarrassed and determined not to make another mistake, scurried up the stairs with her hands to her chest. After she had gone to the second level, she had followed Pino’s instructions and took a right. 

“Okay..this should be it.”

However, when she opened the door, she saw two people standing in the middle of a bedroom, much much smaller than the parlor. They had seemed to be talking until Gwen entered and they fixed their gazes on her. The man and woman looked stunningly similar, both handsome and beautiful. 

Gwen didn’t realize she was staring in awe until the woman smiled, “May we help you?” 

She snapped out of her thoughts and responded, “I’m so sorry, I was trying to look for the parlor but Pino told me I had to go up a level and then the right-”

“You met Pino?” the woman asked, a little surprised. 

Gwen nodded, “Yeah, Noki and Kio too.” 

“Oh,” the man smiled and rolled his eyes, “That makes sense. A lot of sense,” 

The woman sighed and nodded, she gave Gwen a smile that made her feel comforted, almost like an older sister, “Go across the hall and take the bridge to the second wing from there. You should be able to find your way easily. I’m Gretel by the way.” 

“Hans.” the man beside her said, “If you bump into Briar tell her I’m waiting for those cookies!”

Gwen nodded, “Oh, alright. Thank you kindly.” she curtsied once more and left the room. 

“Shouldn’t you be baking those yourself?” Gretel turned to her brother, to which he smiled and shrugged, 

“She’s taking lessons.” 

Gwen followed Gretel’s instructions, trusting her a little more than Pino and made her way across the bridge. She was almost there until she heard voices coming from upstairs. Although she desperately wanted to get back to the parlor, her curiosity took over once more as she climbed the carpeted stairs. They led to a small door with a square glass pane window. Gwen tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge. 

She tried budging it open with her body, repeatedly hitting it until it burst open and immediately the bright sunshine and vast winds hit her face. It was almost refreshing as she looked up and saw the blue sky. Judging by her surroundings, she concluded that this was the rooftop of the palace. 

The wind was blowing on her backside so she had to keep her hair and hood in place. A couple of meters away was a large tower that had steps attached, going all the way up in a spiral. At the foot of the tower were two large umbrellas, underneath them were two beach benches where two individuals laid. 

Gwen slowly approached them, the wind pushing her towards their direction until she got close enough. The woman closest to her removed her shades as she saw a shadow approaching and looked behind her, 

“Oh! Jack, look we have a guest!” she smiled. Gwen looked over to the woman's left, and the man with blond hair stood still lying down in the shade, as he had what appeared to be a similar face mask to the woman’s, as well as cucumber slices on his face. He merely hummed in acknowledgement as he refused to move his face. 

From a distance, Gwen heard a voice and looked up. It had seemed to be coming from the tower. When she squinted she saw two individuals standing on a ledge at the top of the tower. 

“You’ll be fine, you’re Peter Pan. Ain’t faith, trust, and pixie dust your thing?” a woman's voice said. She seemed to be tying a string of rope around the man’s ankles. The man, who she assumed to be Peter Pan rolled his eyes as he responded, 

“There are two of those things I don’t have when it comes to you, and neither of them are Pixie dust. Audrey, are you sure this is safe? What did you say this was called again?” 

Audrey stood up and walked behind him, “Bungee jumping, safe travels!” she said pushing him off the ledge. Peter screamed as he was thrown off the ledge, only to be stopped by the piece of rope that Audrey had tied, 

“That..doesn’t look like it’s about to hold…” Gwen said worriedly. 

And indeed it didn’t. The rope had snapped and Peter fell off the roof. Gwen had closed her eyes in fear but the woman had comforted her by patting her arm. “He’s fine don’t worry.” she smiled and gestured to the ledge of the roof where Peter flew up, holding the rope in annoyance. 

“ _Quel que..._ if he dies one of these days I would not be surprised..” Jack mumbled. Gwen noticed an oddly shiny ring on his finger that was almost blinding. 

“If you’re looking to go back down to rest, the parlor is just downstairs at the end of the hall.” the woman told her. Gwen nodded, “Thank you, miss….?”

“Snow White,”

Gwen curtsied for the third time and ran off to the door again. As she made her way down the stairs something heavenly reached her nose. It made her search for the smell as she wandered around the halls. Just as she was about to give up, a woman turned the corner holding a delicious warm batch of cookies. 

As she passed by Gwen, she smiled and greeted her. “Why, hello there. I’m on my way to deliver these cookies to my partner, would you like one?” she offered. Gwen, having not eaten anything since last night, nodded her head as she lowered the tray. The moment Gwen took a bite she felt as if she could melt right then and there

The woman noticed her expression and grinned, “Do you like it?” Gwen nodded furiously and swallowed it. 

“They’re delicious! You must be Briar, am I right? Hans said you would be giving him cookies.” 

The woman’s smile quickly disappeared into one of a frown and concern. “What? No, I’m Aurora. Who’s Briar? Is Hans cheating on me?” she inched closer to her.

Gwen widened her eyes and dread settled in her stomach. Had she said something she wasn’t supposed to? “Oh, um...I don’t know. I’m so sorry I didn’t-” 

The woman quickly smiled and waved her free hand, “No, no, I am Briar. Briar Rose, sorry I thought that would be funny.” Gwen’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ shape. 

Another laugh was heard from the corner of the halls as another woman with blonde scruffy hair came out, “I told you it would be funny!” 

The woman holding the cookies had her frown remain. “I still don’t get how it’s funny. You’re strange, Goldie.” 

Goldie and Briar had seemed to forget about Gwen as they carried on with their walk. Gwen was left standing there with half a cookie, deciding to finish it before walking. A few moments later rapid footsteps were heard, and Arthur slid out of the same corner, looking exhausted and tired.

“Gwen!” he said overwhelmed, “Where have you been?! I’ve been looking all over for you!” he walked towards her. Gwen swallowed the remainder of the cookie and responded,

“Well I did wait in the parlor for a while but I pulled a book and then I fell down a slide then I met your friends and then-”

Arthur’s eyes widened at her statement, “Wait, wait, wait- you met my friends?!” he said frightened and he moved his hands in weird gestures. Gwen could only stare at him, and digest her cookie as she thought,

“Um…” 

“Alright,” Arthur took a deep breath and put his hands together, “Who have you met, and what do you know?” Gwen took a deep breath. 

“Okay, well. Pino, Noki, and Kio are all brothers. Pino is the partner of Gretel who happens to be the twin sister of Hans, who is the partner of Briar. Snow White, who I assume to be the princess of the White Palace, is married to Merlin…” she paused, “What does Merlin look like?”

Arthur looked up as if in thought, “Sam Clafin. Not sure who that is but Audrey says so a lot.” 

Gwen nodded, “Alright. Then Audrey is married to Jack, I assume he’s married because of their matching rings. That leaves Goldie and Peter with either Noki or Kio...Goldie with Kio and Peter with Noki?” she asked. 

“Close, Goldie with Noki and Kio with Peter. And none of them did anything to you?” Gwen shook her head, “Well done.” he finally said with a satisfied smile. “Now let’s go get Merlin and sort this all out.” 


	3. Reminiscence

“You’ve been in here for hours,” Merlin said disapprovingly as he entered through the giant library doors of the White Palace. “I got worried when you didn’t come out after thirty seconds, you know. It’s the longest you’ve ever been in a library, let alone reading a book.” He chuckled

“I’m not going to lie, this is exhausting,” Arthur sighed holding a book in one hand then closing it shut. “I have no idea how you do it.”

The library was pitch dark except for the small lamp that the last green dwarf of the F7 had on at the desk he was working. Merlin walked over to his table and as he got closer, the volumes of books on the desk seemed to increase. His eyes widened.

“Have you been reading all of these?” 

Arthur nodded. “There just doesn’t seem to be anything about this Morgana woman and her curse.”

Merlin shook his head and sighed. “We’re going to find her tomorrow. We’ll all help out in the search. You need some rest. Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Arthur laughed as he finally placed the book down. “Well well… look how the tables have turned.”

Merlin cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Arthur walked over and ruffled his friend’s hair. “Remember when we were younger? You didn’t have a full understanding of your magic yet. You would be in the library from dusk to dawn, practically living there. I always had to pull you out, or more accurately, drag you out.” 

Merlin laughed at the memories of years past. Of Arthur coming in and scolding him, hiding his books once dusk approached so the young wizard would come out and have a proper meal. He often used to forget everything else in his single-minded passion to become the greatest wizard who ever lived.

“Yeah, I remember now,” Merlin mused fondly, nostalgia clear in his eyes. “I had a really bad case of insomnia. Believe it or not, I’m kind of thankful you pulled me out. I can’t take care of myself at all. Snow keeps me in check now from time to time…” Merlin paused for a bit almost arguing with himself whether to ask the question or not then: “You’re really trying this hard for that girl?”

“Of course!”

“I don’t mean to insult you, genuinely I don’t this time, but… are you doing it just so you can help her, or to break your curse?”

Arthur thought for a moment then shook his head. “Either outcome is a win-win for me. If her curse is broken then that’s more than enough for me, even if mine isn’t. I just want to help her.” He shrugged sheepishly with a soft love-sick smile that was very different from his usual smug or dramatic grins.

“Huh-” Merlin said. His mouth fell open a bit, forming an O as he considered Arthur’s words. Then it broke out into a half grin, the right side of his mouth twitching upwards. Leaning back against the table and crossing his arms, he finally said, “Love really did change you.” Then he smirked, “For the better, that’s for certain.”

Arthur gasped dramatically, looking playfully affronted. 

“Well unfortunately it made you more of a jerk when you were trying so hard to get Red Shoes to kiss you.” Arthur teased. “At least the rest of us are becoming more decent.”

The wizard rolled his eyes with a grin then picked Arthur up with one hand, flung him over his shoulder, and carried him out of the library. Weight-lifting really helped each of the F7 and despite their various physiques, picking each other up over their shoulders was easy game. It definitely made for some useful quick getaways when one of them were concked out after battles. It also meant they could tease each other with this though. This only became easier when one of them was human and the other a dwarf.

“Hey, hey watch it!” the Knight of Excalibur yelled out as he hit his head against a low-hanging lamp in the hallway.

Merlin ignored him. He carried Arthur all the way around the halls, which his friend didn’t really appreciate, taking the long route to the parlor. It was only when they entered the parlor that the wizard dropped him down.

“I feel the blood rushing to my head,” Arthur groaned, rubbing his temples and squeezing his eyes shut. When he looked back up he saw the rest of the F7, all seated in their favorite nooks and smiling at him. 

“Oh, what are you still doing up?” he asked suspiciously, getting up from the floor. 

“We thought we’d have a little party with just the seven of us,” Pino said, pouring a drink. 

Hans brought out the packs of Dog Food. “It’s been a while since it was just us.” 

“What’s the occasion?” Arthur asked, walking over and sitting on the couch.

“To everyone breaking their curses!” Kio answered, raising his glass excitedly.

“Yep!” Merlin answered, grabbing a glass from Pino. Then with a teasing glint, “Although Arthur, _please_ , lay off the dog food. You have gained an unnecessary few pounds there, my friend. At this rate, Snow will be the only one able carry you around on our missions when you get knocked out.”

Arthur glared at Merlin but ignored him, choosing instead to raise an eyebrow at Kio. “I haven’t broken my curse yet?” 

Noki scoffed. “Yeah, little red riding hood isn’t going to break your curse in three days.” 

“You think she’s going to break my curse in three days?” Arthur gasped.

“I say two months,” Pino told him tapping his chin thoughtfully. Then he grinned. “I knew she was the one for you, that’s why I sent her on that wild goose chase this afternoon so she could meet everyone.” 

“Two weeks, give or take,” Jack bet looking at his teacup.

“Week and a half!” Hans raised his hand.

“One week!” Merlin said, snacking on Dog Food.

“Three hours,” Kio finished. 

Arthur rolled his eyes to which everyone laughed. It died down as he looked around the room at his brothers. He sighed and then after a moment of consideration, asked, “Do you guys ever miss Red Shoes?”

Merlin frowned at this. “What do you mean? Red Shoes is Snow White. She’s been with us the whole time.”

Arthur shook his head, “No no, I don’t mean the person. I mean that time.” 

Jack scoffed, “You mean the time everyone was still dwarfs? No one knew where we were, we couldn’t fight properly? And worst of all we lived with a broken water pipe and no heater?” 

“Hey! We fixed the broken water pipe and the heater Jack!” Kio protested.

“It took you two whole days!”

“It was almost summer! You didn’t need it!”

“We told you not to waste all the hot water all the time anyway,” Noki rolled his eyes, grabbing another bag of Dog Food. “It’s not our fault the poor machine got overwhelmed from reheating 10 times a day.”

“Now you know how the rest of us felt whenever you showered first,” Hans added. Jack just stuck out his tongue.

Arthur chuckled at the argument but broke in, “Yeah yeah, there were problems but I mean… Look at how much has changed.” 

Pino smiled and nodded. “From living in a cave covered by a facade, lonely and depressed, to a palace with the people we love the most.” He ran his hands through his blonde hair as he smiled, thinking of Gretel.

Noki laughed. “Arthur’s right. This wouldn’t have all been possible if Red Shoes had not crashed into Risky Rock that day.” 

Kio let out a small gasp as if remembering something then grinned teasingly, “Remember when Merlin and Arthur were fighting over Red Shoes? They nearly cost us that fight with Prince Average.” 

Hans jumped up and walked towards the middle of the room.

“‘ _Let’s all work together to guide Red Shoes’ feelings towards me!’_ ” Hans imitated Arthur from two years prior, waving his hands about like Arthur had, ending with his arms crossed across his chest. 

The boys all roared with laughter over Hans’ imitation and over other memories they all shared during their time in Risky Rock.

“A lot has really happened since then,” Merlin finally said as his chuckles came to an end. “I mean… we really lucked out on the curse-breaking department. Everyone we got is so amazing and in such little time too.”

Everyone paused and looked to the young wizard in confusion as Merlin frowned.

“Sometimes I think about what would have happened if Snow hadn’t found us on the first try. I mean… she was looking for us but she didn’t know we were dwarves. Would she have found us? And if it were different circumstances would breaking the curse have taken longer?” He looked up to meet his companion’s eyes’. “I heard it took Prince Adam of Rosewood years to find Princess Belle. What if that had been us?”

A contemplative mood settled over the group.

“We all got a chance to break our curse cuz Merlin broke his first and we went looking…,” Hans started.

“And if Merlin hadn’t broken his curse so fast then… would we have gotten that chance?” Jack finished for him.

“Would we even be the same people?” Kio pointed out. “I mean… meeting our partners, the experience changed us!”

“Not only that… but they also helped us become better people. Better than the people we were three years ago.” Noki added. His thoughts went to the morning where Goldie had dragged him out into the sunshine after she had heard he’d been in his workshop for three hours straight without break.

The rest of the F7 smiled at the thought of their own partners.

“What did we do to deserve them?” Hans leaned back on his chair, stretching out with a sigh.

“They’re kind…”

“Brave!”

“Amazing…”

“Smart.”

They each began to list the traits. They weren’t just talking about their specific partners. They were talking about the others as close friends, almost family, as they now lived together.

Finally, Arthur spoke, “They’re the best family any of us could ask for, the people who blessed us with their kindness and compassion.” 

* * *

“Briar, can you get Peter to stop struggling so I can shoot the meatball in his mouth? Conk him on the head or something!” Audrey sat back, legs crossed and one eye closed as she held the tiny ball of meat in between her fingers. 

“Maybe you can tilt him for a better angle?” Gretel looked up and down at Peter seriously as if considering how best to make it possible to which he glared back.

“Hey, I’m not one of your human experiments. Let me go.” he struggled as Goldie and Briar held his wrists up. 

Eager to get to know Gwen better, the girls had all transferred to the auditorium in the White Palace that hadn’t been used in a while. They had bumped into Peter on the way who had tried to hide but Goldie had insisted he come along. It had a nice stage which the girls decorated with couches, pillows, and blankets to make cozy. It was their own personal space away from the parlor like the triplets’ workshop was for the boys although the hangout spaces all ended up shared anyway. 

“Seriously, does it not bother you guys that there are a hundred empty seats in front of us in darkness?” Peter asked, looking out from the edge of the stage.

“This again, Peter?” Gretel rolled her eyes.

“Out of sight out of mind…” Briar said, trying to tilt his head properly. 

Snow giggled as she had a blanket to cover her. The Auditorium got chilly in the evenings and the triplets and Gretel hadn’t gotten round to adding a better heating system yet. Beside her was Gwen who looked a little overwhelmed with what was going on. All these new people knew each other so well and were so comfortable around each other. Gwen had rarely met so many people together in her life and especially not so many who were as close as family. Despite their assurances that she was welcome, she felt nervous and rather insecure.

Gwen looked at Peter, who looked so done with everything, and finally asked, “Are you alright?” 

Peter noticed her quiet voice and looked towards her direction. Seeing her nervousness, he shrugged and not wanting her to worry when she was a guest, with a straight face, he told her, “In my head, I’m napping in the clouds with the stars.” 

“I mean if Audrey hits this at any other place you will be,” Goldie said pulling his face back to the line of fire. She then turned to Audrey, “Fire!” she yelled.

Luckily for Peter, Audrey was a good marksman. The meatball landed in his mouth. He chewed it as he thought about the flavor before cringing. His face looked squeamish as he fanned out his tongue, “Urgh, this doesn’t even taste that good.”

Snow frowned then grabbed the Tupperware where the rest had been stored. Her eyes widened as she looked at the date it was made.

“Oh yeah, this was from last week. They’re bound to have gone a little stale.” She nodded her head and Peter whipped his head to Audrey, furious.

“You poisoned me?!” 

Briar sighed and put a hand to her forehead at Peter’s dramatics. “Hans was in the kitchen when I went to grab them. I asked him and he said they were ok.” She assured him. “Probably wouldn’t be in another few days though,” She added thoughtfully, adjusting her dress. She only tripped on it though but, luckily, crashed into the cushions so it was a soft landing. The group giggled at her clumsiness.

Peter spluttered indignantly. Goldie noticed and patted his head patronizingly. “Don’t be a baby, we heated them up. It's fine.” She said as she sat down.

Gwen giggled at her response to which Goldie looked surprised before a warm smile appeared on her face. Peter followed her with a huff and sat on the floor, as did Gretel and Audrey. Each of them got their own blankets and pillows for them to get comfortable as they all sat in a circle.

“I never got the gist of nightgowns,” Gretel said looking around at the females who were all wearing one. “I always thought you’d just pop on a shirt and shorts and done.” 

Peter scoffed and laughed. “Like you’d ever get fashion.”

He turned to Gwen. “When I first came over to the palace, Kio insisted on hiding me for the first two days cause he didn’t want to tell anyone, even though they all saw he became human. So, I always had to sneak around for the first 48 hours. One of the things I saw was Snow, Goldie, and Audrey dragging this one to a room, insisting she’d try on a wedding dress.” 

“I just don’t get it! If I’m not getting married yet, why should I try one on?!” Gretel looked around the room confused. 

“Because it makes you feel pretty!” Goldie clung onto Gretel’s arm to which Gretel only frowned at her. “Like you’re getting ready for your special day! As your future bridesmaids, it’s gonna be so fun getting ready with you!” 

“Yeah, speaking of which when are you guys getting married?” Snow eagerly asked. 

“Yes! Please I want to plan a wedding so badly,” Audrey spoke. She then looked towards Gwen seriously, “During my engagement, I went missing for five days. Wasn’t fun. Dark day at the White Palace.” She shook her head and Gwen looked concerned. Before she could ask more though, Gretel spoke up again.

“Is this about me getting married or you guys planning any wedding?” She raised her eyebrow’s and folded her arms across her chest sternly although her mouth twitched with the beginning of a grin.

“Either is good,” Briar smiled. “If you’re gonna get married, have it in March. Please Gretel! So we can have an excuse to miss that boring seminar.” She shivered. “The one thing I definitely never missed even while trapped in the woods.”

“Oh, god that’s right I hate those too.” Snow said in revulsion, thinking about the royal summit that occurred annually. Then noticing Gwen’s confusion, she explained: “The Royal Summit is a gathering of royals that occurs annually. It’s a drag a lot of the time since the topics discussed are all boring and of little importance. It’s just a way to show the people the Kingdoms have amicable relations even though there haven’t been proper wars in years.”

Snow then turned back to Audrey. “Oh, Audrey, tell Gwen about the time you shot Peter in the foot.” 

Gwen looked perplexed when she heard those words, “You shot him in the foot for a seminar?”

Audrey waved her hand at her placatingly. “No, of course not! It was an accident! I wasn’t even going to that dumb seminar. One of the perks of being a non-royal is that I can skip it.”

The rest of the group grumbled at this as Audrey looked smug.

“But Peter panicked and said he had a foot injury so he would have to miss it. Royal protocol is taken very seriously for the seminar so the organizers said he had to prove it. So- I… offered to make a tiny prick on it.” She held her index finger very close to her thumb with a sheepish grin. “But then he said he didn't want to go through with it anymore.” Now she was full on smirking. 

“Yeah and then she shot me!” Peter exclaimed.

“Oh please, it was a pellet gun that they give to twelve-year-old boys in other countries. And we already established it was an accident. You were fine!” She waved him off. 

Peter turned to Gwen and raised his eyebrows as he pointed at Audrey, “That’s exactly what she said after she shot me. Didn’t even help. See what I live with?” 

Gwen finally started laughing uncontrollably and the group looked in awe on how adorable it was. They joined her, finally relieved because they had succeeded in getting Gwen to be comfortable with them. They could already tell when they met her that she was a shy person and each of them could relate, having been new to this huge family at one point or another and feeling overwhelmed. They hadn’t wanted to force her by asking her to tell them about herself, so they thought by telling old stories they would be able to put her at ease and she could talk when she wanted to.

They were right and soon Gwen was sharing her story with her new friends as they continued to go back and forth trading their tales.

* * *

“So, did you have a nice time with the girls?” Arthur asked Gwen as they took a stroll through the forest. It was a nice chilly evening and the full moon would be up soon. Every time that happened Arthur would accompany her to the woods to assure her that she would not be alone.

Snow had offered for her to sleep in a separate chamber far from everyone during full moons, but Gwen politely declined as she didn’t want to take that risk, especially when everyone had been so hospitable.

Briar had helped her grow used to the palace’s flower gardens and Gwen had in turn helped her become better at sewing. Goldie and taken her riding with her while Snow had offered gentle companionship by being a confidant. Audrey and Gretel had introduced her to the palace help and had shown her around in detail so the triplets wouldn’t be able to trick her anymore and Peter and the rest of the F7 had done their part in making her feel welcome. Each day Gwen found herself more and more immersed in Palace life and befriending the giant family that lived in White Palace and each day she found herself wanting to leave them a little less. That’s why she didn’t want to even risk harming them in the slightest without the assurance her curse was under control. 

Truth be told, despite her apprehension of her curse, Gwen now actually looked forward to the full moons she once feared. It had been replaced with joy and thoughts of how giddy she would get whenever she could share these small moments alone with Arthur. They spent time together at the palace of course but it was different when it was just him and her alone in the woods.

Over the past few months, though she had become comfortable with everyone at the palace, with Arthur, she felt a different kind of calm and happy with him. It felt good to spend a few moments alone with her first friend and the person who had taken her in without interruptions which were frequent at the palace due to the amount of people living there.

It was on one of these nights Gwen felt she finally owed Arthur a proper Thank You. It had been more than two months since her stay at the White Palace. This would be her third full moon accompanied by the gallant green knight.

“My life really has changed a lot for the better since meeting you,” Gwen began shyly. “I have you to thank. No one had shown me this sort of kindness since before my curse.”

Arthur looked surprised but puffed his chest with pride. It was more joyous than smug. “It was truly my pleasure Lady Gwen. Your presence at the White Palace has truly raised everyone’s spirits.”

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. “Well, everyone has you to thank then… _Sir Arthur_.”

Arthur stumbled over a rock on the footpath at her solemn tone. When he looked towards Gwen though, she was the picture of innocence. She smiled as her eyes darted around as if taking in her surroundings. She refused to look towards Arthur.

“My Lady, is that… mockery I sense in your tone?”

“Why ever would you think that respected, sir?” Gwen still refused to meet his eyes although a small smile was unwittingly trying to break free.

Arthur was shocked but couldn’t help but smile. Gwen was awfully shy and over time, while she had opened up considerably, this was the first time she was being so forward with it. “You’ve been spending way too much time with Briar and Goldie haven’t you? Only they tease Hans and Noki in this way!” Arthur guessed.

“I’m only doing what you’re doing to me? I requested you call me by my name, did I not, Sir Arthur?”

Gwen turned to him finally, her eyes bright with amusement despite their intensity. Her bright red hood that covered her head only brightened the contrast with her warm brown eyes and Arthur was suddenly speechless again as he took in her beauty. He was knocked out of his reverie in the next moment when she tilted her head slightly in confusion at his lack of response.

“R-right.. well,” he cleared his throat, “It is only proper although I suppose after so many months together it is rather odd. Just… old habits.” Arthur rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “If it displeases you of course, I apologize again greatly my la- I mean… Gwen.”

Gwen laughed then. A joyous tinkling laugh that she covered with her hand as she had always been told to. Her dainty shoulders shook at Arthur’s confuddled expression.

“I could never be upset at you Arthur,” she finally said, using his name this time.

Her expression lost its humor and took on her usual fond expression that the others had noticed was often directed at the only bachelor remaining in the Fearless Seven. Said bachelor was completely oblivious of course and Gwen’s next words took him by complete surprise as the woman in front of him took her large hands in her dainty ones – even as a dwarf her hands looked so elegant next to his.

“You changed my life entirely for the better,” the red hooded lady told him sweetly. “The year I spent all alone? It was the loneliest and most difficult. I didn’t even know where to begin looking for a solution because no one was willing to help me fearing my curse was transferrable especially if an angry sorceress had cast it.”

“Gwen-“

She silenced him by squeezing his hand that was held between her own, pleading with him to let her finish first.

“But you didn’t care. Where others didn’t even want to help from a distance for fear of being cursed in the same way… you challenged Morgana the very night you met me.” The brown-haired beauty’s voice was awed and full of gratitude.

Arthur only listened in shock, unaware his simple actions – which to him weren’t even a big deal, only the right thing to do – had such a great impact on the young woman in front of him. But Gwen wasn’t finished yet.

“And even after failing, you brought me back home with you. Your friends… family, they’re wonderful. They have no obligation to help me and yet they took me in without complaint. Sometimes I don’t even feel this curse to be one anymore and feel sad for the day I’ll be cured and have to leave everyone who gave me a home despite my imposition.”

Gwen took a deep breath then.

“I feel sad for the day I’ll have to leave… you, Arthur.”

The knight in front of her suddenly startled when she averted her gaze but then bravely turned to look at him once more. Her eyes conveyed to him a thousand words and before Arthur knew what was going on, Gwen leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, right above his stubble. Arthur felt his heart skip a few beats before the palpitations increased as if injected with a shot of that strange Gatorade drink Audrey had brought back from her travels from the world beyond fairytale island once.

Before he could ask, Gwen explained herself. Her voice was low and quiet as it usually got when she was embarrassed. Her hood had fallen and Arthur could clearly see her bright blush that made her look even more adorable than she usually did. She had ducked her head and was tucking her hair behind her ear shyly.

“A fair maiden always repays her knight for his valor and chivalry… I owed you a favor for fighting Morgana but it felt inappropriate at the time since we were strangers. Now we know each other better. This favor is for back then. And I owe you another for all you’ve done since.”

Before he could protest needing any reward, she continued, “For introducing me to your friends, for giving me hope, for tirelessly trying to find a solution to my ailment and most of all… for making it feel less like a burden…”

Arthur was starstruck; at a loss for words. He suddenly shocked at the vertigo from the unexpected perspective change as he became tall again. Gwen had closed her eyes. He looked at her sincerely as she leaned closer.

“With you, I am no longer scared of the monster I become each month. I’m very grateful Prince Arthur and… I only hope I am able to help your ailment as you have helped with mine.”

Arthur’s eyes widened as Gwen raised on her tip toes and he realized what she was about to do. His own eyes slipped shut as he anticipated the kiss. The curse was the last thing on his mind now. Instead, it was Gwen. He knew how deeply he felt for Gwen and knew she was the one he’d do anything for and wanted to spend his life with, broken curse or not. He gently put his hand on her cheek and leaned down, closing his eyes in the process and-

**_Poof_ **

Arthur opened his eyes to see Gwen in her Wolfette form. The last sliver of the sun had set behind the Western mountain and moonlight was illuminating her now. He was startled for sure, and so was she but Arthur realized, instead of disappointment, he only felt relaxed and happy. He started laughing first and she followed. Their hearts felt light and happy despite the near missed opportunity. They knew now how they each felt for each other and surprisingly, there was no awkwardness, only friendship and love.

The lady and her knight continued their walk for a couple of miles more. The woods were still dangerous but tonight, it felt like the moonlight was breaking through the thick foliage easier and the pathway was twisting, almost as if guiding them where to go. It wasn’t until they saw a road that was unfamiliar to them that they paused. Over the months they’d gained a rough idea of the roads they came across while walking within the woods. Seeing one that they’d never before come across on their usual trail path stopped them in their tracks.

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other in unison as they walked down the new path. It looked well-trodden and a few stones lined the middle of it, almost as if intentionally marking the pathway. The duo didn’t venture far, keeping to the bushes and in sight of the main pathway they deviated from for fear of getting lost. They peered out of the bushes to see where it led to and Gwen widened her eyes as she looked above at a breaking in the tree foliage a little ways further. 

The tower.

She looked at Arthur and gripped his shoulder – gently, despite her extreme strength in her wolf form – and he followed her gaze. He started at seeing the rundown tower, well-hidden and almost camouflaged by the brambles that covered it, making it mix so well with the trees.

He noticed Gwen’s gaze and understood her meaning without words. They couldn’t go back. There was no time. The path they were on seemed only to open by magic and now that they’d found it by luck, they couldn’t afford to leave it.

Arthur was glad they had a backup plan for this reason though. He patted Gwen’s furry paw reassuringly then brought out a device that Gretel had been working on for the whole group lately. She had given copies to everyone in the last month in case of an emergency although they were still prototypes.

It was a simple green slate with two buttons on it. One red and one green. Arthur pressed the red button. If Grete’s technology worked, it should have sent a specific alarm signal to her and the others – a noise that they hoped to never have to hear often. The prince tucked the device back in his pocket once done and looked towards Gwen, seeing only determination on her face. Despite her gentle nature, her confidence had increased now after socializing with people one again and more than she had ever socialized before. Arthur could see she now had the strength to demand answers from the witch who had cursed her. 

It wasn’t long before the rest of the group arrived, stealthily albeit not so silently given they were such a large group. Pino, Noki and Kio had their weapons strapped to their shoulders as they crouched down. Peter was flying and the green of his costume blended well with the tree he was leaning against. Gretel and Goldie were also armed with the former having her tech at the ready and the latter swinging around the special axe Noki had made just for her. Briar had her dress hemmed slightly higher, right above her ankles, so it wouldn’t get in her feet with her sword strapped to her belt. Hans stood behind her; his trusty wok slung over his shoulder. Jack, already donning his invisibility cloak over his back and a single shoulder was posed next to Audrey who had her vials of water at the ready. And front and center stood Arthur’s best friend – Merlin – his trusty satchel of spells strapped to his side with his wife Snow White, who had led to the start of this all, ready to fight next to him.

“Alright gang…” Arthur grinned, seeing his chosen family standing in front of him and the love of his life by his side. “Let’s get this witch and make her pay!”


	4. Greensleeves

“I don’t like this,” Peter mumbled as he looked around, “This is definitely the creepiest tower I’ve been in and I’ve been alive for over a hundred years.” 

The stone tower was definitely bigger on the inside than on the outside. It’s exterior looked like a thin tower only around thirty feet tall, but it’s interior was much bigger. The wide circular room with various doors surrounding them. One could only guess where each of them led to. In front of them was a spiral staircase that led to the second floor. Gwen had suddenly turned back into her human form, which was odd because even when she was indoors on a full moon she would usually transform. It’s as if this tower knew who she was as it radiated with magic.

Arthur stepped forward, “Let’s do our best not to get separated, we-”

“Did you really think I was that stupid?” a voice echoed through the walls. The group looked around on guard as they tried to pinpoint the source. “To let all fourteen of you try and take me on at once?”

The ground started rumbling and Merlin widened his eyes. He whipped his head around to those in close proximity: Arthur, Gwen, and Snow. “Get back! Now!” He didn’t have enough time to finish his sentence as the floor crumbled. They all quickly backed up and pressed themselves against the stone wall as a large middle portion of the floor fell into a dark abyss. Even if they didn’t fall, the small individual ledges they were standing on wouldn’t last for very long. 

Hans clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked behind him, “There’s no time to regroup!” he yelled to them, “Our main priority should be getting Merlin to the witch, just go! We’ll catch up to you when we can.” the ground started rumbling once more, “Go, now!” he shouted once more. Each individual entered a door. Some lead to the same room, others were separated from the rest. 

“Let’s go, before this gets worse,” Snow called Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin as she ran up the stairs. The four of them followed the same steps, running up the spiral walls. As they reached the second level, the air around them had become humid. Gwen put her hood down and removed her cloak, tying it around her waist. 

The second level was similar to the floor below, smooth cemented walls except this one had a platform above them. To the far right was another set of stairs. On the other wings of the tower, Hans, Gretel, Jack, Briar, and Audrey had arrived on a similar level, the other, Pino, Noki, Kio, and Goldie had run into each other. 

Peter, on the other hand, had wound up alone in the fourth room. He creased his eyebrows at the scenery.

“I’ve got to find at least one of them...it’s bad if we’re separated the whole time…” he muttered to himself. He walked over to the center of the circular room, holding his hands up behind his ears and closing his eyes. Slowly, he took a deep breath. Peter Pan did have a sharp hearing. It was a trait he picked up from being in Neverland for a hundred years. He turned off all other senses and focused on his hearing. 

_“...earth...how...sense…”_

He picked up a few words from a long distance, the echoes of the circular walls. He turned his head to his right. That was Goldie.

“That must be a fake wall,” he concluded, flying towards that place. But then he heard something else. Another set of footsteps in this room. He immediately stopped himself, glaring at the darkened part of the room as his ears knew exactly where the sound was coming from. He brought his dagger out, 

“Who’s there? Come out and let’s get this over with-”

“Peter is that you?” 

He widened his eyes. That voice...the voice he thought he’d never hear again. His body suddenly became cold yet he started to sweat. The footsteps became louder as the person stepped into the light, revealing their face. Peter’s heart dropped.

“...Wendy?”

\---

“How on earth does this make sense?” Goldie looked to the triplets. 

All of them were in shock as from what they saw, the person in front of them looked at them with a worried gaze. The Blue Fairy. 

“My children, why do you look so frightened?” she worriedly asked. 

“W-we,” Pino stuttered out, “We thought we’d never see you again.” 

She let out a warm laugh, “Pino, my dear, I was always with you all. Even when you were all cursed, I was there to guide you.”

Noki let out a short sob as he looked at her. They didn’t have a mother. They loved their father and respected Jiminy, but a motherly figure was never in their lives. The Blue Fairy was the closest person to that, she did give them life after all. She was beautiful, and exactly how the triplets remembered her. The blonde soft hair and shining blue dress that reflected the stars in the sky. 

That was not what Goldie saw at all.

She looked at the triplets in fear, then to the so-called Blue Fairy. It was a rotting corpse. Skin green, thin as skin and bones, it’s jaw broken as it was left hanging by a string. If you looked closer you could see insects crawling all over its rib cage. She wanted to throw up in fear and disgust. But then she looked at the boys. 

They were on the verge of tears as they looked at their motherly presence. The corpse stretched its arms.

“Come to me, my children,” it said in a raspy voice.

To the triplets, it was the warm voice that made Kio move forward, hopeful, and longing for a mother's hug. Goldie shook her head as she saw what was about to happen. 

“N-no...no! Wait, no!” she rushed forward, and with all her might, she swung her ax in between Kio and the corpse. The triplets, clearly surprised, looked frightened for a bit. They saw the Blue Fairy’s warm smile turn into a scowl. 

“She’s not real!” she cried out to them, “Snap out of it! Morgana is using magic to make you see illusions,” she lifted her axe from the ground, “It’s not...real!” she swung her axe to the corpse. Granted it was a horrifying scene to the triplets, seeing Goldie drive an axe into the Blue Fairy, but as soon as her body hit the wall, their vision of her interrupted like static, slowly they saw the decaying green corpse that Goldie saw. 

“N-no,” the voice went back and forth from a sweet one to a raspy one, “M-my children...please...h-help me…” 

\---

“Mama, Papa…” Gretel held her hands over her mouth. Behind her was her brother who kept her steady with his hands on her shoulder. But instead of shock, he frowned at his parents, confused. Indeed he saw them like his sister did, but something was not right. Hans spent months mourning the death of his parents. Alone, isolated, away from his sister. Their death was the biggest turning point in his life.

So how the _hell_ could they be here? 

Beside them was Jack who looked concerned as he saw his uncle, more terrified than relieved. He swallowed his throat, “Uncle...I…” he didn’t know what to say. Jack had to banish him from his palace. His greed for riches was getting far out of control, and it was starting to affect the lives of the citizens. He hadn’t known what became of him after that, but now that he was in Morgana’s tower...

Audrey and Briar, on the other hand, saw the same thing as Goldie. The same rotting corpse. Audrey looked at it, slightly concerned and disturbed. Its foul odor could be smelt from all over the room. Briar knew this was a spell, and as disgusted as this was, she turned to Hans with a terrified look. Hans didn’t let go of Gretel, but he stiffly looked at Briar and slowly shook his head. Audrey tensed up at the action. He knew it wasn’t real. 

Hans couldn’t kill his parents, not in front of his sister. Even if they weren’t real, the sight might bring her to insanity, he couldn’t do that to her. Hans looked at Audrey and Briar anxiously as they had a wordless conversation. Slowly, they came to an agreement. Briar quietly unsheathed her own sword, quickly before the corpse noticed.

“Jack...turn around,” Audrey mumbled. He looked at her confused until Hans had forcibly put his hand over Gretel’s eyes as she yelled at him, struggling in his grasp. He shot a pleading look at Briar,

“End it quickly, please!” he yelled. 

As Briar charged forward, Audrey made a mental note not to tell Jack what the true nature of this spell was yet. He knew it was an illusion afterward, but he didn’t know that it would only show you the illusion of a **deceased** loved one. 

\---

“Merlin, I’m sure you know this spell,” Arthur unsheathed Excalibur as he looked at the corpse. Gwen saw the same thing, scrunching her face as she glanced at Snow and Merlin. 

“Snow...as real as she might seem to be, that is not your mother,” he took out his spells. Snow shook as Merlin had an arm over her,

“But...she looks so real.” she cried out, “Merlin, I haven’t seen her since I was a child...I…” 

“Snow, I would never do anything to hurt you, and that’s why I need you to turn around. Think about it, your mother died years ago, why would she be here?” he told her. She didn’t respond as she finally averted her gaze. Merlin gave her a sympathetic look as he brushed her hair with hands. He looked at Arthur,

“Please,” he said.

Arthur nodded in understanding and charged forward. When Snow heard the slick sound of Excalibur, she closed her eyes harder as Merlin held her tighter in comfort. “It’s done, let’s go,” he said to them. 

Merlin quickly ushered Snow towards the staircase, making sure to avert her gaze from her mother's corpse. She didn’t have to see it for the second time in her life. 

\---

“And John is doing great too. Oh, how I wish you could see him now!” Wendy beamed at Peter. 

Peter solemnly smiled at the girl, “What about the Lost Boys?”

Wendy playfully rolled her eyes, “Oh they are as rowdy as ever. It’s like you said, they may be able to age in London, but they’ll never truly grow up.” she giggled. Peter laughed as he sat cross-legged mid-air, just a few feet away from her.

“You know,” she said quietly, “you can see them all again. They're all here right now, why don’t you join us, Peter? We could have all those adventures again!” she excitedly said. “And you could be with me…” 

Peter looked shocked. That was what he wanted for many of his years alone. Wendy reached for his hand, “What do you say, Peter?” 

He looked at her before letting out a small laugh, “You know I’d do almost anything to relive those memories. But I have my own family now, and someone to call my beloved,” he said softly. Wendy frowned, “And besides…” he looked at her one last time before quickly taking his dagger out and stabbing her in the chest, twisting it as the corpse screamed. “You sure aren’t Wendy.”

* * *

Merlin held Snow’s hand as they ran up the stairs. She was quick to recover as her face was now determined. Behind them were Arthur and Gwen and ran with them. “Are you okay?” he asked Gwen to which she nodded, 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” 

The staircase thinned and they wound up in a narrow hallway with several doors. The ground started to shake again. Merlin, highly altered, did not have enough time to react. The floor burst open with plants and vines. Snow and Merlin were pushed into one room, while Arthur and Gwen had separated into two different rooms. He called out for her once more before the vines slammed his door shut. There was barely any light in the room, he could only hear the sounds of slithering in the dark. He took Excalibur out and began to fight off death itself.

In the other room, Gwen had tried her best to transform into her wolfette form. But it wasn’t working the way she wanted it to. “Come on, come on!" she stared at her hands. "Of all the times you decide not to come out, why must it be now?!” she cried out. She backed herself into a corner, terrified of the water that started filling the room towards her. But then...she suddenly felt calm…

A song. It was sung by a beautiful voice. She looked around the room, but could only see water flowing. It didn’t matter though. Oh...what was she just doing? Why was she here? Nevermind that. The water looked nice, and after everything she’d been through, it might be nice to take a relaxing dip underwater. The song had such a nice melody...she wanted to hear more of it. Slowly, she walked down into the water, knee-deep, and about to give in. 

Then the wall broke, and light reached the room,

“Get her to Arthur or Merlin, quickly! And cover your ears!” Audrey yelled out. 

Jack suddenly appeared right next to Gwen, causing her to jump a bit and snap out of her trance. Oh god, she was just going to drown herself there. “Got it,” he looked at Gwen, “Sorry to startle you...again.” he offered an apologetic smile. He lifted her up in his arms and covered themselves with his cloak. 

Audrey looked back and made sure they escaped before looking towards the dead vines. She reached into her belt and uncapped the vials of water, hovering her hands over them as the water flowed out, forming into a thin sword. The water on the floor morphed into blobs that resembled beautiful women who scowled at her.

“I’ve dealt with Sirens like you before, and I can do it again,” she said.

In Merlin and Snow’s room, more vicious vines attacked them. “Hey wanna know something funny? This reminds me of the time I fought that mirror.” Merlin zapped a vine with his magic.

Snow grunted as she tore them in half with her bare hands, “Merlin, this is no time for reminiscing!” 

In the corner of the room, Kio, Peter, Pino, and Gretel had rushed in. “Merlin, get out of here!” Kio yelled and shot the bigger vines. Peter grabbed his hand and threw him upwards so he could get a better shot. After firing he caught him and Kio threw him to the plants as he cut them with his dagger. 

“Snow! Duck!” Pino shouted towards her. She moved her head and the Pino’s arrow just missed her by a hair as he shot a vine. 

“I’m gonna blow this room up, there’s too many of them.” Gretel said, “Peter, get Merlin to the other side.” 

He nodded and grabbed Merlin, “Snow will be fine. She’s more than capable of handling these situations.” he assured her. Merlin let out a small chuckle, 

“I know.”

In Arthur’s room, Goldie swung her axe towards the plants. Noki and Arthur fought side by side as they tried to look for an exit. Goldie stood up and held her axe, nearing her limit as she was the one who fought the hardest. She noticed a few cracks on the wall and pushed her body to get over there and ram her axe into the wall, breaking it and making an exit. 

“Arthur…” she breathed out as she turned around, “Go...Gwen and Merlin are- **agh**!” 

A vine had wrapped around her ankle as she was pulled to a corner.

“Goldie!” Noki yelled out and ran towards her, shooting the plants with an arrow. He looked back at Arthur, “Go hurry!” Arthur nodded as he ran towards the exit. 

Jack was able to sneak and dodge past the vines in the hallway. It was a run that took a while, but he burst open the last door. He had to stomp his heel on the ground as the door opened to a small ledge. A few feet away from it was another platform, but it was separated by a wide gap that seemed to lead into a pit of darkness. Jack clicked his tongue. 

“Sorry, Gwen. I’m gonna have to throw you to the other side,” he said, removing his cloak. Wait for Merlin and Arthur there.” Jack looked back and saw more vines approaching him. “Hang on tight, and reach for the ledge when I say so.” he ran towards the opposite end and jumped, “Now!” Gwen let go and reached for the platform, pulling herself up. 

But Jack’s hand slipped on the rocky edge of the landing and cut his hand. He inhaled sharply as Gwen turned around and saw what had happened. He was now dangling on the ledge.

“Ja-!”

“Go!” he yelled at her, “I’ll be fine trust me!” 

“No! I can’t-!”

“Gwen!” Merlin said. She looked back and saw him and Arthur, who was exhausted. Although she was hesitant she looked back and forth.

“Trust me,” he knowingly smiled at her, “I’ll see you when this is over. Now go!” Gwen looked at him one last time before nodding and running to the two males.

Jack, now getting tired, let go of the ledge in exhaustion as he fell into the dark pit. However, his small smile remained as he knew that he wouldn’t fall for much longer. Something wet was wrapped around his waist. He stopped momentarily before he was pulled up by a whip of water. Audrey grunted as she pulled him out and threw him towards the vines as he cut them with the sharp edges of his ring. 

On the other side, Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen neared the top of the tower. “We’re almost there,” Merlin said to them. When they reached the last door, it was a relatively smaller room. Circular, but much smaller than the room of the illusioned corpse. The ground shook again, but not because of plants, rather, it was someone's footsteps. Whoever owned these footsteps was massive. 

At the top ledge of the room, the woman that they had been looking for was here. “So, you’re Merlin?” Morgana looked at him. “Well, this looks like a nice reunion, Arthur the royal with his beloved Guenivere and wizard, Merlin. And here’s the evil Morgana, this villain of this story,” she said mockingly. 

“If you’re going to keep talking I might as well end you now.” Merlin looked up at her and generated electricity. 

“Merlin, I’ll fight.” she said, “But as for you two,” she looked at Arthur and Gwen, “You might as well have fun with my pets. They’ve been getting restless over the years and they’ve been longing for a fight.” the footsteps they had heard got louder, and a giant beast stepped out of the shadows. He was a mix of man, ogre, giant, and animal. “This is Grendel. And over here…”

Morgana looked to her left and an old man, who seemed to have lost his senses, stepped out. He had several keys attached to what seemed to be a necklace of human hair around his neck. “This here is Bluebeard. Go and play will you?” with that Morgana landed the first blow on Merlin, who dodged and made a counter-attack.

Arthur faced Grendel, successfully cutting off whatever massive body part he could, starting with his giant fingers. Gwen backed up against the wall in caution, but it wasn’t long before she got startled as Bluebeard appeared next to her.

“Young lady...I am here to help…” he coughed out. He gave out one specific key from his necklace and handed it to her. “Here is the key to the exit.” he gestured towards a door behind her that definitely was not there before. “Hurry, you must open the door!” he smiled. 

But it wasn’t long before a sword came in between them, Briar’s heel crushing the key as she swung her sword at the old man who hissed at her. Gwen gasped as she fell back. Briar stood in front of her and positioned her sword towards him, 

“That’s Bluebeard. Open that door and you would’ve ended up like all of his past wives.” she looked at the necklace of hair. “I spent a lot of time reading about you in the woods. I’m gonna kill you right here, right now.” she seriously looked at Bluebeard. 

On Arthur’s end, Hans had used his wok to pin Grendel down. "Arthur! On me, now!" Arthur stepped on Hans’ back as a way to jump and slay the demon from above. In the past two minutes, it had already beaten him up enough times by slamming him into walls. As he raised Excalibur, his leg cramped and he almost lost his balance, but not before pushing forward as he reminded himself who he was doing this for.

With a mighty swing, Arthur decapitated Grendel with one clean cut. On the other end of the room, Morgana screamed as his head fell to the floor. Merlin used this as an opportunity to make a whip of electricity and capture her once and for all. Bluebeard had just been slain by Briar as well, and the vines, Sirens, the Corpse she had sent to the lower floors were all defeated. About three-fourths of her power was gone.

“I don’t understand...how were you all able to defeat me?” she huffed out. 

“Tell us how to break Gwen’s curse.” Merlin threatened as he increased the volts of electricity. Morgana groaned in pain as she yelled out,

“There is no way!” Merlin stopped to let her speak. Slowly, she regained her voice, “I already told the swordsman...there is no way to break the curse…but,” she said as soon as she saw Merlin’s face harden, “I can..make it more bearable for her.” she reached her hand out to Gwen who was next to Briar, but Arthur stepped in front of her.

“You’re not casting any more spells on her,” he said seriously. 

Merlin shook his head, “She said there’s a way to make it easier for her.” 

“Take it or leave it, I don’t care either way,” Morgana said exhaustedly. 

Arthur looked at her one more time before stepping aside. Morgana lifted her hand once more, “Step aside, girl.” she looked at Briar who did as she told. Gwen put her hands to her chest as she stood cautiously. A red and grey aura began surrounding her. A familiar warmth was felt as the colors surrounded her. The light dimmed down, and Morgana, who cast her last spell, fell to the ground. 

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Arthur asked her. They walked through the woods as the sun began to rise. Gwen nodded with a small smile on her face as she looked at the setting full moon. 

“The power to control my forms is more than enough. I’ve come not to hate my other but rather to accept it, it has become a part of who I am. But more than that,” she smiled at him, “I’m so happy you’re okay. I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if you or the others had gotten killed.” she looked back at the camp where everybody was sitting down, relieved that they were all right.

Goldie and Arthur had taken the most damage, but Noki took care of her as best as he could, and Gwen did her best to care for Arthur. Audrey had tended to Jack’s hand, and Snow bandaged Merlin from his fight with Morgana. The rest were not injured and helped with serving food, all happy that everyone was okay. 

Arthur laughed, “My Lady, it will be many many years before that happens. But until then, I swear to always be by your side.” he said truthfully. 

Gwen giggled “If that’s the case, then I hope to protect you as well.” she stopped walking as Arthur curiously looked at her, “You’ve already done so much for me, and I want to do the same for you...so…” 

She leaned down and placed her lips against his. He didn’t have enough time to react as he closed his eyes on instinct. The familiar golden aura shone for the seventh and last time. When Gwen stepped back and opened her eyes, she saw a prince much bigger than her, looking at her with a pure lovestruck gaze. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a review if you enjoy! 
> 
> I also wrote a headcanon post for Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) and Hans so in case anyone is interested I've left a link to that below as well. Their story is the previous part of this series.
> 
> Goldie, Gretel and Peter belong to sleepy-lion-king and disnerd-4ever on tumblr!
> 
> [Hans and Sleeping Beauty](https://oceanspray5.tumblr.com/post/624525823370756096/briar-and-hans)


End file.
